Blob
Blob is a demon in the series. History The Blob was an independently made American horror/science-fiction film from 1958 that depicts a giant amoeba-like alien that terrorizes the small community of Phoenixville, Pennsylvania. Today, the film is recognized as one of the quintessential 1950s American sci-fi/horror films. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Kyūyaku Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Foul Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Race *[[Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE|''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE]]:'' Beast Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Foul Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Blob can be found in the Great Underpass of Ginza, the Ikebukuro Tunnel, and the Labyrinth of Amala's Second Kalpa. It will sometimes drop Medicine and Life Stones when defeated in battle. One possible fusion combination for Blob is Inugami and Datsue-Ba. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Blob can be contracted in Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns bronze level, Ueno during the in-game day, Shinjuku Babel's docks area, Suginami Tunnels' silver and grey instances, and Shibuya's Celu Tower silver instance prior to the rebalancing. It appears as a boss within DB Watanabe and DB Saitou's hacked chip instances. It appears in Shinagawa during the weekends as part of the invasion forces. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Blob is a common enemy in the Club Zodiac. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Blob first appears in Manipura, when Serph and company go to meet with the Maribel. It is slightly unique in that unlike most demons, it will not start with a full MP pool. It will instead try to put the party to sleep with Dormina and leech their MP using MP Thief. It will finally pop off a Teradyne spell once it has stolen enough MP. Multiple unsuccessful attempts at putting the party to sleep will cause it to waste turns due to insufficient MP. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' The remains of a Blob are used to taint the Jailer's food in order to give Serph and company an edge to defeat him. Tokyo Mirages Session #FE Blob is a common enemy in the first dungeon, Illusory Daitama, and appears as a Beast class. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE * Class: Beast * Level: 2 * Condition: HP: 55, EP: 15 * Enemy Skill: ** Attack: '''(Phys/Beast) Regular Attack. * '''Resistance: Sword (Wk), Fire (Wk), Ice (Rs), Thunder (Wk), Wind (Rs) * Stats: Str: 16,' Mag':' '''7,' Ski':' 10 , Spd': 9, '''Def': 9, Res: 9 * Wardrobe Stats: Attack: 10 Armor: 9 * Drop: Blob Force; Crawling Darkness * Encounte'''r '''Area: ** Location: Daitama Gallery Trivia * Blob is one of the few demons based on American films. Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Mirages Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons